


so you’re gone and i’m haunted

by badritual



Series: Season 15 Supernatural Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, F/M, Gen, Ghostly Visitation, Mention of Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: “Oh, Samuel.”





	so you’re gone and i’m haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, Rowena's probably trapped in Hell or the Empty. Whatever, I don't care!!!!!! 
> 
> Title from "Almost Lover," by A Fine Frenzy.

“Oh, Samuel.” 

Sam jerks his nose out of his book at the sound of the voice. _Her_ voice. She fills his vision like something out of a dream, all glossy red hair and scraps of pink satin stained with blood.

“R—Rowena?” Sam stammers, snapping the book shut.

She drifts closer, her skirt billowing like smoke. When she turns a beatific smile on him, he thinks he can see the muscle and bone shifting underneath translucent skin.

“Did you think I wouldn’t come back to see how my boys are doing?” Rowena asks, slashing a hand through the air like a blade.

Sam closes his eyes when her fingers pass through him, a chill trickling down his spine.

“Haven’t quite mastered how to be a ghost,” she mutters, pulling back.

“I—I thought—”

“You’d seen the last of me?” she tsks. Sam nods, unable to meet her eyes. “Oh, no. That wasn’t the end. I had so much unfinished business. I just _had _to come back.”

Sam does lift his head, finally catching Rowena’s gaze with his own. Her slightless eyeballs stare right through him. “Unfinished business?” he asks.

Rowena floats closer, her toes skimming across the hardwood. “You, Samuel.” 

Sam holds himself still, unsure if he should run from her or embrace her. When he reaches for her, his arms pass through her like she’s made of smoke. Like she’s not even there.

“I’m sorry,” he starts, “I wish—” but she silences him with a finger against his lips.

“I can’t stay long,” she murmurs, dropping her hand to her side. Sam averts his gaze away from the gaping, bloody hole in her gown. “I just wanted to see you one last time.”

When he looks back up at her, he can see fissures opening. Light starts seeping through the cracks.

“What’s happening to you?” Sam asks. 

“I’m being called back,” Rowena says, pressing a hand against her wound. “Goodbye, Samuel.”

“Rowena, wait,” Sam says, getting up, his book falling to the floor with a heavy thump.

Rowena’s wispy form melts away until Sam just finds himself standing in front of the bedroom wall, staring at nothing, his heart shuddering in his throat.

The door flies open and Sam jumps, bringing up his hands.

“What the hell just…” Dean falls silent when he gets a look at Sam. “You okay? You look like you—”

“Don’t,” Sam cuts him short, thinning his lips. 

Dean’s expression goes taut. He doesn’t have to ask. “All right,” he says. “Holler if you need me.”

He turns on his heel and thumps away. 

Sam slumps on the end of his cot and stares at the wall wishing—hoping, praying—for Rowena to come back. But she never does.


End file.
